Love Conquers All
by Helena363
Summary: My take on what could happen between Christian and Syed during their 'MOAMU'. Rated M for sexual implications and mild language.


**A/N: First of all, apologies for not writing anything for so long when I promised I would. I did intend to, but then real life got in the way and current canon isn't really inspiring me to continue with my older stories at the moment. However, in the middle of a moan about Chryed's current storyline last night, I decided to see if I could write any fic based on where they are currently. This is what I came up with - it's how I would like their reunion to go if we lived in an ideal world where Chryed actually got screentime! I hope there are no typos or grammar mistakes, I just decided to go with the flow and haven't edited it. x**

Christian glanced down at his phone, which he had been holding all day, as if he was waiting for something. What he was waiting for, though, he wasn't sure. As if it had read his mind, the phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_Come to the flat now. It's urgent. Sy._

Christian blinked, puzzled. What could he possibly want now? He was tempted to ignore it but something, deep inside him, refused to let him. He couldn't ignore something that sounded so important. Not from Sy.

Sighing, he dropped the phone back into his coat pocket and rose from the park bench he'd been seated on for hours, emerging from the silent, lonely world he'd become encased in.

-x-x-x-

Pushing the door shut, Christian called out into the flat. "Syed? Sy?" He kicked a plastic rattle out of his path and moved a tiny pink coat off his coat hook and onto the one next to it, hanging his coat up beside the door. Yasmin hadn't been in the flat for a week, yet her things were still scattered all over the room.

"I'm in here."

Christian followed the voice to the main bedroom, where he found a despondent Syed sitting on the edge of the bed. "There you are. What's wrong?"

Syed lifted his head to make eye contact with Christian, relieved he hadn't just ignored him in the way he felt he certainly deserved to be. "Us."

Christian turned to go. "Look, Sy, we've already been through this…"

"_No_."

The force in Syed's voice startled both of them, and Christian turned back questioningly.

"It's not the same this time. She's going. We're getting divorced and I'm moving back out of my parents' house - I never belonged there anyway. I'd do anything to get you back, Christian, you have to know that."

Christian hesitated. He'd firmly resolved to get over this man and move on with his life, yet he still couldn't walk away. There was always something that stopped him - the same small voice that had told him to go to the flat when asked rather than run away - and now told him to pull Syed into his embrace and never let him go again. He felt the conflicting emotions battling inside his head and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Seeing his chance, Syed stood up and took both of Christian's hands in his. The familiar spark of lightning spread over the area where their skin was touching and moved up through his arms, setting his nerve endings on fire. Christian gazed at Syed with a look so intense that Syed was sure he'd just felt it too.

"Please, don't go." Tears pooled at the corners of his glistening brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Christian. I didn't realise what I… I never wanted to hurt you. I can't imagine life without you. The last couple of months have been hell. I thought I was happy; I thought I could build a new live for myself away from here and never look back. But then you came home, and you _knew_. Better than my parents did – better than I did. I wouldn't have been happy out there without you."

He gripped Christian's hands tighter, trying to convey his message in every way he could. "I'm really, really sorry. For not listening, for lashing out, for forgetting to show how much I need you and for blaming you when I lost control."

Christian's forehead relaxed, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as his mouth curved into a half-smile. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you either, or leave you when you needed me. But I had to get away from the relationship before we damaged ourselves beyond repair. I thought I could get over you… god, how I've tried… but you're not easy to forget, Syed Masood. Not like all the other guys I've ever been with. You've never been like them."

"And that's… good?"

"You know it's better than good. For you, anyway. And for me."

Syed smiled gently, remembering countless nights of passion, lust and love, where Christian had made him feel things he'd never dreamt of feeling. Some of them were as recently as two months ago, although they felt like they'd happened in another lifetime – a lifetime where everything always worked out in the end.

"I didn't mean to mess this – us – up. I'm sorry."

Christian chuckled. "Stop apologising, you. It wasn't just your fault; it was mine too. Sometimes things have to hit rock bottom for people to realise what truly matters in the long haul. And for me… it's you." A lone tear fell down his cheek, his sparkling green eyes emanating love for the man who stood before him. Syed removed one of his hands from Christian's to reach up to his face and wipe the tear away. He left his hand on his cheek, luxuriating in the feeling of Christian instinctively leaning his face against him. "For me it's you, too. You haven't given up on me, then? I wouldn't blame you if you had."

"Sy, you're a Pakistani Muslim who was in a relationship with a woman who you later married and made pregnant, her dad beat me up, then your dad left me to die, while your mum wished I had died, and then your wife returned with your baby, determined to use her to get rid of me. Now, why on earth would I want to give up all of that?"

Syed laughed. "Well, now you put it like that, it does sound quite bad…"

Christian poked him in the ribs with a grin before continuing.

"But despite that, I'm someone who, up until he met the man of his dreams, didn't know what love was and thought having a good time meant sleeping with as many guys as possible while too drunk to remember it the next morning. And look at me now. It takes more than just anyone to change a man like that. I wouldn't change our difficulties for the world, because I love you, and you're the only one who will ever understand everything I've been through for you because you went through it too, for me. Our past makes us strong, not weak."

Syed swallowed back the fresh tears threatening to fall. "You and me, until the end of time."

"You and me."

Their lips crashed together and Syed forcefully shoved Christian's back against the wardrobe and almost clean through its doors, not even breaking away from him for air. Christian hungrily kissed him back, pushing his mouth open with his probing tongue while his fingers desperately fumbled with the buttons on Syed's shirt. Eventually succeeding in his quest, he began to push Syed's shirt over his shoulders, but stopped as his fingers reached his shoulder blades. He pulled back momentarily from the kiss, looking at Syed quizzically.

"What? What's the matter?" Syed asked, his worried eyes searching Christian's.

"You've lost weight. You're all bony."

"Oh, that… food didn't seem so appealing when you weren't singing in the shower as I made eggs on toast, or feeding me strawberries as we lay in bed, or teasing me for getting podgy as I ate my entire body weight in chocolate."

Christian laughed. "I was lying, you know. About the podgy thing. I've never seen someone eat so much but maintain such a bloody gorgeous figure."

"Hmm, well I had a very good personal trainer who gave me thorough workouts every morning and evening to ensure I kept in shape. Haven't had one of those in a while…" Syed's hands deftly lifted Christian's t-shirt up and over his head before he could argue, before unbuttoning his jeans and slipping inside to start stroking him.

Moaning, Christian reciprocated the action, wrapping his hand around Syed's length. "God, Sy, you're _really _hard."

Syed flushed slightly and mumbled, "Well, it's been a while."

Christian bit his lip suggestively before picking Syed up and half-throwing him onto the bed. "Let me sort that for you."

-x-x-x-

Syed nestled his head back into the nook of Christian's neck, his messy curls tickling Christian's skin as they spooned together in bed. Christian's arms were wrapped tightly around Syed's body, and Syed left trails of goosebumps up them as he trailed his fingers through the fine hair.

"Christian… there's a spring sticking into my side, I think we need to pay another visit to Dagenham Dave's."

Christian chuckled. "Another one? He'll start getting suspicious."

"Yeah, like he wasn't suspicious the last 3 times we went… maybe we'll get a frequent buyers' discount." Their laughter slowly subsided into silence as they both reflected how much they'd missed having someone to hold on those long, cold winter nights.

Syed was the one to break the silence again. "It was horrid here without you. That new wicker sofa is not big enough for a person to sleep on. At least once a night I got cramp or tried to turn around to hug you, forgetting where I was, and ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor. Which was surprisingly more comfortable than the sofa."

Christian kissed the back of Syed's head. "The nights were the worst. The darkness seems unending when there's nobody there with you."

Syed nodded, agreeing. "The worst. I really missed you. I thought you were never coming home." He twisted his head to look at Christian as a lock of dark hair was gently swept out of his eyes.

"It'll never happen again, I promise." The couple fell into silence again, relishing in the skin-on-skin contact, focusing on the sounds of their breathing mingling together once again.

"…Sy?"

"Yeah?"

"It will work out this time, won't it?"

Syed wriggled around on the spot until he was face-to face with Christian, and pressed their bodies flush against each other. "Every single night, from now until forever, you'll feel this last thing at night before you go to sleep and first thing in the morning when you wake up. Some things are meant to be. Oh and Christian? I love you too. Whatever comes our way, I'll never stop loving you with every inch of my heart."

Christian pressed his lips tenderly against Syed's, sweeping his tongue over his lips before pulling away. "Me neither. And I've learnt now… love conquers all."


End file.
